The Diabolic Duo
by Peridot-Garcia
Summary: What if Ludo teamed up with Brittney after Storm the Castle? An AU where the Diabolic Duo cause terror throughout Echo Creek for Star and her fellow classmates. (I don't own Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, Disney and Daron do.) Original idea by Brave kid.
1. Chapter 1

**The Diabolic Duo**

"Aaahhhh," cried the naked little Ludo as he was thrown head first into a portal. He flew through to the other side and struck his head on a large tree, rendering him unconscious. At the same time, the other half of wand's crystal rocked out of the portal and smashed through a window to an extravagant house.

"Hey! Daddy, somebody threw a rock at my window!" The shrill voice of Brittney Wong. She angrily screeched through the broken part of her window, "Whoever did that, your life is about to be over!" She looked around her room to find the rock that was thrown and stumbled across the other half of the crystal. "This had better be designer," she said as she picked up the crystal.

When she rested the crystal on her palm, a bright green light was emitted. As Brittney desperately tried to throw the crystal, it fused to her hand before it became dormant again. Outside, Ludo regained consciousness and heard the voice of the snobby teen who had cheered him on once.

"Hey, are you that girl from the bus jacking?" Ludo peered inside the window to find the young teen screaming her head off in horror.

"Help me get this ugly thing off my hand. I'm a cheerleader, I can't be seen with this thing on my hand or I'll be ruined!" She pointed to her right hand, the crystal radiating in the sunlight.

"Hey, that's part of the wand! How'd you get that, I wanted it first?" Ludo hissed angrily. "Curse you Star Butterfly!"

"Ugh," snorted Brittney in disgust, "Does this have to do with Star Butterfly? Just give me something to cut my hand off, it's been tainted with her weirdness. Worse, it's not even designer."

"Can I have that if you don't want it?"

"Sure, whatever, just get it off my hand already."

"Can you let me in so I can have it? There's glass, you know, I don't want to hurt myself and bleed out or anything."

"Fine. Go to the front door, I'll be there in a second." Brittney flipped her hair in annoyance and left the room. Ludo picked up the remnants of his eggshell and ran to the front door. Brittney opened the door and quickly shut it.

"What? You said I could have the crystal."

"Yeah, but you didn't say you were naked."

"Well, give me something to put on. It's not like I chose to be naked, that's Star's fault."

"Fine, I'll give you one of my old shirts. Wait there." The sound of footsteps could be heard leaving the front door. Ludo waited impatiently for her to return so he could finally have the crystal. Five minutes later, Brittney returned and threw the old shirt outside before closing the door.

"Thank you!" Ludo proceeded to put on the gently used shirt. It was purple with a pink dollar sign on the bottom right-hand side and ruffled sleeves. "It's a little big on me but it'll do."

"Are you calling me fat?" Brittney swung the door open and whipped her hair in Ludo's face.

"What? No, I'm really tiny, that's all. Now, let me see your hand so I can have the crystal." Ludo reached up and tried to take Brittney's hand. She snorted in disgust and reluctantly held out her hand. Ludo pulled on the crystal, but it didn't budge.

"What's taking so long, I have cheer practice in two hours!"

"Stop being dramatic. I think it's stuck." Ludo tugged harder. The crystal lit up and a blast of green magic threw the small bird man back. "Aaahhhh!"

"Whoa, can I use this to scare away weirdos at school?" Brittney examined the crystal and noticed her reflection. She began to fix her hair and smiled at how amazing she thought she looked.

"No, but we can use it to destroy Star Butterfly." Ludo made his way back to vain teen and looked up. Brittney stopped grooming herself and looked down.

"Really, then I can go back to being the most popular girl in school?"

"Yes, I can finally rule all of Mewni. Mwuhahahaha!" Brittney snorted as Ludo imagined himself as the new ruler of Mewni.

"I don't care about Moo-ni, I just want everyone to know that I'm better than Star Butterface." Brittney crossed her arms.

"We could team up and take her down together. I'll make all the plans and you could blast her to death!" Ludo laughed harder and rolled on the floor.

"Whatever."

"Can I stay with you? I promise I'll be a good Ludo and I'll make you the most popular girl on Earth." Ludo crawled on his knees and pouted.

"Fine, but you have to stay in the tree house. I don't want something like you living in my house."

"Whatever you say. What's your name partner?"

Brittney scoffs, "My name is Brittney Wong, I'm the head cheerleader at Echo Creek Academy. What's _your_ name?"

"I am Ludo, soon to be ruler of Mewni."

"Well, go to your tree house. I'm bored with you and I have to get ready for cheer practice." Brittney flipped her hair as she wandered back inside. Ludo looked around to see where the tree house was. He gasped in shock at how large and luxurious it was. Inside the tree house, there were five bedrooms, two bathrooms with plumbing, a living room with an entertainment center, and a fully stocked kitchen.

"Am I in heaven? Oh, food!" Ludo silently thanked Star for his good fortune and began to gorge himself on as much food as he possibly could.


	2. Chapter 2: Upgrade

**Upgrade**

Brittney returned from cheer practice to find her tree house completely trashed. Ludo had eaten more than half the food in the kitchen and overflowed one of the hot tubs. He lay sleeping on a recliner with, cuddling an unopen bag of chips. The shirt was ruined and stained with the various liquids Ludo had consumed.

"Ugh, look at this mess! Little bird man, what did you do to my tree house?" She bent over the sleeping Ludo and yanked his bag of chips away. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up.

"Hey, those are my chips. Gimme, gimme." He jumped up and down but was too short to reach them from Brittney's outstretched hand.

"You're gonna clean this mess up right NOW!"

"Why, it was like this when I got here?" Ludo kicked an empty can off the recliner and crossed his arms.

"No, it wasn't. Now, clean it up or you're sleeping outside. Ugh, we'll have to find you something better to wear, you look hideous." Brittney looked at her wand hand and snorted in disgust. Ludo grumbled as he started to clean up his mess. "I'll be back in an hour with some new clothes. What do you want?"

"Me? How 'bout somethin' fancy, like a suit? Hmm, yes, just like Toffee." Ludo thought back to how professional Toffee seemed and noted that the suit was nice. "I want a black one, with a dark green tie!"

"Whatever, just have this mess cleaned up by the time I get back." Brittney left Ludo to and had her father buy her a tiny black suit for a child. She returned and found that Ludo had cleaned up as instructed. She threw the chips and suit at him before going to the living room.

"Where's the green tie? I wanted a dark green tie." Ludo grunted in frustration as he walked in wearing his new suit. Instead of having a dark green tie, Ludo wore a purple tie. Brittney ignored the small creature as she tried to pull out the crystal.

"That's what Daddy bought so deal with it. How do we get this out?"

"Get it out? We're going to use it to destroy Star Butterfly. You need that or her wand will beat you up. Point at the mirror and just shout weird stuff." Ludo adjusted the tie and looked back at the teen. She walked over to the mirror and pointed her hand at it.

"Amazing Brittney Hair Transform!" A bright green beam of light rebounded of the mirror and hit Brittney in the head. Her hair was instantly pulled into a perfect bun. She gasped and felt the bun.

"See, magic! Magic is needed to fight magic." Ludo tripped over his pants and fell to the floor. "Why didn't you buy me shoes?"

"Ugh, you're such a whinny baby. Boring Shoe…Whatever." Brittney aimed her hand at Ludo's feet and watched as two measly shoes appeared on his feet. The shoes then abruptly erupted aflame, causing Ludo to run to the nearest bathroom and stick his feet in the toilet.

"What is wrong with you? It has to be a good spell or else it won't work." Ludo patted his feet dry with a towel and waited for her to try again. Brittney rolled her eyes and pointed her hand at him again.

"Awesome Boring Shoes," she said sarcastically. A fancy pair of black shoes appeared in front of Ludo. He waited to see if they would self-destruct like the previous pair. After five minutes, he deemed them safe and put them on.

"Well, aren't you going to change? You can't go fighting magical princess's looking like that. Try making an evil suit or something." Ludo examined himself in a mirror and smiled. "Oh, yes. I should've dressed like this a long time ago!"

"Designer Evil Clothes Transform!" Brittney's cheer outfit changed into a suit akin to a bike rider. She had a purple leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and purple ankle boots.

"Eh, that'll do. So, do we make a plan first or just straight up attack her?" Ludo turned around to find Brittney taking selfies. "Hey, pay attention! Do you want to be the most popular girl or not?"

"Ugh, whatever! I don't care right now." Brittney continued to take pictures of herself while Ludo mumbled to himself angrily.

"Tomorrow. We attack her tomorrow that way you can take all the pictures you want, alright?"

"Whatever."

"Agghhhh!"


	3. Chapter 3: Star Vs Brittney?

**Star Vs. …Brittney?**

After school, Brittney and Ludo rushed to meet up with Star and Marco. The two were following the unsuspecting teens, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Marco and Star were outside their house when Ludo jumped out from around the corner. Brittney opted to walk out, her arms crossed as she glared at the two teens.

"Star Butterfly, prepare to be destroyed!" Ludo laughed as Star and Marco exchanged looks.

"Didn't I throw you in a void?" Star bent down to look at the suited Ludo.

"Yeah, and what's Brittney Wong doing with you?" Marco pointed at the disinterested cheerleader.

"Aw, are you like her pet now, Ludo?" Star's eyes lit up as she patted the short bird man on the head.

"Hey, stop that! Will you hurry up and blast her already?" Ludo turned to the cheerleader, fuming in anger and frustration.

"Whatever!" Brittney flipped her hair and aimed her wand hand at Star. "Star Butterfly Destruction Blast," she said monotonously. A deep, dark green blast of magic headed for Star. Thankfully for Star, Marco pushed her out of the way just in time.

"Hey, what's the big idea? When did you get a wand?" Star jumped up, wand in hand. "Cupcake Blast!" Brittney back flipped away from the cupcakes, neatly dodging them all. Ludo, however, was hit by multiple crystal cupcakes and was thrown into a nearby cactus.

"Narwhal Blast!"

"Star Butterfly Destruction Blast."

The two engaged in a one on one duel while Marco watched from the sidelines. The two jumped around, dodging each other's spells until they were both too tired to continue fighting.

"Hey, uh, Brittney. Do ya think we can continue this some other time, I'm kinda tired and I have a test to study for tomorrow?" Star yawned as she kept her wand raised.

"Whatever, I have cheer practice in like thirty minutes, so I guess. I'll destroy you some other day, Star Butterface." The cheerleader turned and walked away from the worn-out princess, too tired to insult her more. Ludo ran up behind her, pulling cactus needles off head and face.

"What _are_ you doing? She's tired, you can totally finish her off!"

"I have cheer practice, I can't be late."

"But what about Star?"

"We'll get her tomorrow."

"Not with that kind of attitude, missy. Why'd you keep using the same spell?"

"I don't know any other spells, I'm not a weirdo like you or her. You're going to have to tell me if you really want to destroy her." Brittney walked into a bathroom so she could change into her cheer uniform. Ludo paced around angrily as he waited for the obnoxious teen to emerge.

"Oh, that should be my wand, not hers! I spend years going after that princess, and some other teen gets the wand. It's not fair," Ludo whined. Finally, the teen emerged and looked down at Ludo.

"Go back to the treehouse and wait for me. When I get back, I want you to tell me all about magic and Star Butterfly, got it?" The teen placed her hands on her hips, bending down to face the small green bird man.

"Fine, how long is this gonna take?"

"It's a two-hour practice. That'll give you plenty of time to eat and shower." Ludo grumbled as he left the school and headed back to the Wong treehouse.

Two and a half hours later, Brittney entered the treehouse and called out to her sidekick. He emerged from one of the bedrooms and climbed onto a couch.

"So, you want to know about magic and the Butterfly Dynasty, do you?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Brittney glared at the small creature.

"On Mewni, the Butterfly family controls the wand and the corn, mmm, that delicious corn," Ludo shook his head to stay on track, "Every princess is given the Royal Magic Wand at fourteen and learns how to use it for when they become queen. The wand takes a form similar to the wielder's…heart or true personality."

"So, Star's wand looks stupid because she's stupid?"

"Yes, and it would look awesome if I had it because I have an awesome personality. Anyways, the wand is very powerful and can destroy almost anything. It destroyed my castle. Anything else?"

"So, I can do whatever I want with this?" Brittney held up her wand hand, the crystal glinting in the sunlight.

"Yes, but we want to destroy Star Butterfly first."

"Okay, now what about other spells?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to make them up or something. I've never had a magic wand before," Ludo said, annoyed by the teen's magical ignorance. "Just go…practice on the other cheerleaders or something."

Brittney rolled her eyes as she left the treehouse. Holding out her hand, she began trying different phrases, all doing nothing. In frustration, she started thrusting her hand at random objects. The objects then promptly exploded, leaving only a pile of ashes and smoke. Brittney smiled wickedly as she came up with a plan to destroy Star.


	4. Chapter 4: Prankstar

**Prankstars**

Brittney and Ludo watched with gleeful anticipation while Star and Marco walked right into their trap. Star tripped the wire that sent an axe spiraling in her direction. Unfortunately, she bent over thinking she's stepped on something and the axe passed safely over her head. Marco, however, almost lost the tip of his nose to the axe.

"Hey! Seriously, can't a guy walk around without almost getting his head chopped off?" Marco dislodged the axe and set it carefully on the ground. "Come on Star, we have a lot of studying to do. Especially, if you want to pass the Math quiz."

"Ugh," Star groaned as the two walked towards their home.

"We almost had her!" Ludo clenched his fists, gritting his beak in annoyance. Brittney stepped into her limo and roughly pulled Ludo in as well.

"I've got a better idea," Brittney said cockily. The limo stopped outside the Diaz residence, allowing the duo to exit before driving around the corner. Inside, the sounds of the two teens could be heard, jumping silhouettes and the bright beams of light were also visible.

"So, what're we doing Boss? We gonna bust in and blast her in the face?" Ludo looked up excitedly at the silent teen.

"Go grab one of the dogs," she ordered. Ludo ran to the back door of the Diaz residence and entered quietly. He snuck up on one of the small pups and made his way back to Brittney.

"Here you go. One pup as ordered." Ludo held up the slobbering dog and smiled. Brittney pointed her wand at the innocent dog and fired away. Ludo screamed in terror as the dog morphed into a hideous beast, dropping it in the process.

"What're you doing? You have to let that loose on Star!" Brittney pointed at the Diaz's house, the dog seemed to understand and charged at the front door. In a few seconds, the limo had once again pulled up for Brittney and Ludo. They watched from the window as the Laser Eye Puppy destroyed the front door in seconds.

"What the…Barko Diaz?" Marco ducked as one of the lasers fired from the dog's eye, narrowly avoiding death. "Star, were you using magic on the puppies again?"

"No! I stopped after that one incident. What do you think happened?" Star jumped as a beam shot at her feet.

"I don't know, but fix it before we're killed," Marco screamed as a vase was broken, spilling water onto his feet, "Oh, come on!"

"Mending Heart- whoa!" Star dropped her wand as she dodged another beam. Barko Diaz ran outside, down the street, and into town. The sounds of screaming pedestrians could be heard.

"Come on, Star, we have to turn him back!" Marco raced out the door and passed Brittney's limo. Star grabbed her wand, following Marco but halted in front of the limo.

"Did you two have something to do with this?" Star pointed threateningly at the diabolic duo. Brittney flipped her hair at Star as she silently rolled up her window. Star stared at her reflection before taking off to join Marco.

"Driver, take us into town," Brittney screeched. The driver did as order, taking them into the severely damaged town. Fire was consuming the park trees as people fled in all directions. The fire spread to the strip mall, destroying numerous amounts of merchandise as it raged through hungrily.

"Star, hurry!" Marco helped a young boy from the path of the fire, reuniting him with his terrified mother.

"Super Geyser Windstorm," Star yelled as she aimed at the numerous fires. The jet of water began to put out the fires close to her as Barko Diaz crushed the playground under his giant paws. Once all the fires had been put out, Star turned her attention to the broken playground equipment.

"Star, worry about stopping Barko Diaz first. If not, there will be even more to clean up." Marco turned her towards the dog that was currently drinking from a small pond.

"Nuclear Heart Healing Hurricane," Star shouted, aiming directly at the resting dog. Brittney threw Ludo passed the daydreaming pup, distracting him from the healing blast and out of its path. Star groaned as Barko chased Ludo, lasers firing everywhere once more.

"I'll get Ludo, you just focus on turning Barko back to normal!" Marco joined Barko as the two chased the small green bird man.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh," Ludo screamed as he tried to outrun his two pursuers. By now, police and firefighters had arrived to try and help with the situation. Small fires had once again formed around the park and stores as more beams shot off in all directions.

"Stay…still," grunted Star as she rapidly fired off spells, trying to revert Barko to his old form. "Raspberry Ribbon Lasso." The lasso latched on the Barko's right hind leg, dragging Star along as he continued to run.

"Hold on, Star, I'm coming," Marco called to her as he slowed down. He grabbed a hold of Star and pulled back, his feet digging into the ashy ground. The both grunted as they finally stopped the energetic pup.

"Nuclear Heart Healing Hurricane," Star said, trying for the third time to fix the pup. The beam successfully hit Barko, transforming him back into his usual self. The two teens examined the damage around them.

"Star, do you have something that can clean this mess up?"

"Yeah, give me a second," she said as she handed Barko to her friend, "Tidying-Up Tidal Wave!" She used the spell in the four directions around them, cleaning up everything. Brittney crossed her arms as Ludo crawled into the limo, groaning in agony.

"Was _that_ your plan? How was that supposed to stop her?" Ludo threw his torn jacket to the floor, kicking it aside in anger.

"Now, everyone sees how dangerous her magic can be. Therefore, people will start to distance themselves away from her, making her sad and miserable. Then, she'll have to travel back to Mewni because she doesn't want to live here anymore."

"But we _need_ to destroy her _wand_! How can we do that if she's on Mewni?"

"Trust me, I'm getting to that," Brittney chided as the limo left the scene of the crime, "but first we have to make her miserable."


End file.
